


oOoOohHhHhH dream george sapnap and you fuck and a bunch of other stuff OoOoOoOhHhHh

by reylovesminecraft



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: dreamnotfound, gay shit, im sorry, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylovesminecraft/pseuds/reylovesminecraft
Summary: youre chatting with the dream team on discord and sapnap wants you guys to come over, it all quickly becomes chaos and sex lol
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Reader/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	oOoOohHhHhH dream george sapnap and you fuck and a bunch of other stuff OoOoOoOhHhHh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that person on tiktok who asked me for my ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=that+person+on+tiktok+who+asked+me+for+my+ao3).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit happens yk

*the start is messages on discord*

Gogy: i was thinking we could record a video where i wear a maid dress and give dream a lap dance.

Dream: i like that idea ;)

Sapnap: can i watch you guys????

Dream: yea sure soggynap ;)

Y/n: wtf guys? are you ok???

Sapnap: yes you dumb bitch we are fine, maybe you wanna watch them with me ;)

Y/n: omg sapnap youre disgusting and you need help /j

Sapnap: i only need help if its from you ;)))

Y/n: bitch if you dont stop ill top you so fucking hard you cant walk ever again 

Y/n: jokes jokes

Sapnap: oh wow i dont need that to be a joke

Y/n: ...

Sapnap: piss in my mouth y/n

Y/n: noted for next time i see you.

Gogy: i wanna cuddle

Sapnap: yea me too. what about you guys??

Dream: yes but only if can be next to george

Y/n: i wanna be big spoon then

Samsung fridge motherfucker: you guys should come over please

Y/n: im on my way now you horny fuckers

Dream: im gonna pick up george, we might be a bit late though

Y/n: thats fine, im in my car now

Sapnap: k byeee, see you guys later

hehe bitches we at sapnaps house now. things are about to get fucked up

"yo sapppy nappy soggy nipple dogwater looking bitch how are you?" i ask. "im doing good you motherfucker, but i would be happier if you kissed me" the dumb bitch ass fucker answered. "and what if i did? what would you do then motherfucker?". "i dont know, maybe you should try it". i pull him into a heated kiss and push him on the couch. (i know youre a fucking submissive bitch, but lets pretend youre a dom) i let him go and ask "how was that?" "very nice, now let me touch your titties". i start to take off my shirt. in that same moment dream and a very flushed george walk through the door. "are we interupting something?" dream asks. "no, nothing" i say in in a calm voice while pulling the rest of my shirt off, revealing my lace bra. "o-oh ok" dream stutters, clearly aroused. we go to sapnaps bedroom and cuddle, all four of us. george hasnt talked much yet, but his legs seemed kinda shakey. dream was sucking on georges neck, making him moan quitly, im used to that. i end up being little spoon, sapnap is cuddling close into me. i grind back into his lap. "im gonna go to the kitchen and get food now" i say. "thats fine but come back soon mamas" sapnap says. i decide on eating leftover garlic bread from when i ate (with) sapnap yesterday. as i walk up the stairs i hear a loud moan, it was definetly not georges voice though. as i walked through the half closed door the first thing i see is dream behind george pounding into him, both of them moaning. sapnap is recording while sitting in his gaming chair. hes jerking off. "what the fuck are you guys doing?!" i yell at them. none of them stops but sapnap looks at me terrified. "i-im so-sorry". "YOU GUYS STARTED WITHOUT ME?!?!" sapnap looks pleasantly suprised. i clip up my bra and walk over to sapnap and get on my knees. "stand up" i command him, he complies and i start swirling my toung around his tip. (why? why did someone want me to do this? you guys know who you are) he groans and i put more of him in my mouth. (dream and george are just doing their thing lmao) i start deep throating him and he groaned my name very loudly. george was moaning dreams name as dream finished inside of him. (im so bad at describing this shit im sorry) i suck on sapnaps dick untill i feel it twitching, then i pull away from him, saliva strings following my mouth. "f-fuck why did you pull away?" he asked, he sounded mad almost. "im not going to let you guys finish if i dont get anything" i say looking up at him innocently. i stand up and push him back in his chair and sit down on his dick. i moan loudly, that gets both george's and dream's attention. dream pulls me over on the bed. hes already hard again. the two other boys quickly came over, all fighting over who gets me first (ngl that sound very nice, or maybe im just lonely) i pull george into a wet kiss and he starts playing with my tits while dream starts rubbing my clit. i moan into george's mouth, sapnap just kinda sits there and watches, i can tell how much he wants to be dream or george right now. while still rubbing my clit dream positions his face with my ushy gushy puthy (whAt) and starts eating me out. im overwelmed with pleasure as i move my hand to george's crotch, i start jerking him off and we both moan into our kiss. sapnap seems done with this and comes over to the bed. he stands on his knees over dream (im making dream bottom this is a sin im sorry but its the only thing i could do) he starts pounding into dream making him moan and concentrate less on eating me out. at the same time george cums all over my hand and the sheets. "nghh y/n youre so good" he says and pulls me away from dream and sapnap. he starts eating me out, he does it better than dream ngl. his tounge is swirling around inside me, it feels angelic. "ge-george i-im cumming". "thats good baby" he says as i cum on his face. he licks me up and cleans me with his tounge (im at loss for words- did i just write that). sapnap is still pounding into dream. "sa-nap im cu-cumming" "good, me too. now cum for me daddy". i quickly roll over to dream and position myself under him so that i can take all his cum in my mouth (uhmm what did i just say?). i take it all in my mouth as he cums. afterwards we all take a hot shower and watch movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was short im sorry, if you have any requests please tell me ill write almost anything
> 
> im not on drugs i swear

**Author's Note:**

> uhmmm if you have any requests then please tell me, ill write almost anything!  
> im not on drugs i swear  
> i was inspired by a tiktok  
> this was short im sorry
> 
> uhh nothing else really,


End file.
